


You two are Rabbits

by Iamacarrot



Series: TomMatt Smut [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: He has to endure his friends' Libidos, I feel bad for Edd, M/M, Matt and Tom being rabbits, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Smut, The house is rebuilt, They just can't stay out of each other's pants, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Just a few one-shots involving Edd's struggles with his rabbits of best friends.





	You two are Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these drabbles will be short, some long, some in between, none are related. But, most of them will be started off with Edd walking in on his friends. So, with that explanation, I shall let you read on to your heart's sin filled content. :')

Edd hummed a catchy tune as he drove home from the store, whistling as he got home. When Edd got out of the car, he groaned as Eduardo called his name. "What do you want?" Edd huffed. "Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to say that I can only imagine how disappointed you must be of your house in comparison to mine!" Eduardo shouted. "Yeah? Well then I can say, that I can only imagine how disappointed YOU must be of my presence of both of my friends. Not that Jon was ever considered your friend, but... you know." Edd retorted. Eduardo's face fell and he slinked off behind the fence, scurrying back to his house to (most likely) mourn Jon's death.

"Good riddance." Edd muttered, taking his key out to unlock the door.

Once he got in, Edd turned to pick up the few bags he had. When Edd turned back around, he screamed and dropped his bags, covering his eyes and blushing. "Oh my God! What is WRONG with you two?!" Edd shouted. Matt growled in response, not feeling up to saying much as he thrust into Tom at a rapid pace. "Of all the times you could do this, you HAD to do it NOW?! This is probably the most inappropriate time to do this!" Edd shouted. "But... it feels... so, good...!" Tom whimpered, panting as Matt quickened his pace. "I don't CARE! Oh God, how did I just realize? You're doing it on the couch?! Guys, we just bought this couch!" Edd complained.

"Will you stop nagging us?! We have the privilege to make love whenever and wherever we feel like!" Matt growled. "Yeah? Well, that privilege can be taken away, you know!" Edd retorted. Tom whined in response to that statement, almost crying as Matt stopped. "EDD! Stop talking! I need to finish!" Tom shouted. Edd rolled his eyes, moving towards the couch, stopping in front of his friends and crossing his arms.

"Matt, I will not hesitate to pull you out of Tom again." Edd warned. Matt looked at Edd and smirked, teasingly pulling out of Tom before thrusting back in. "Alright, that's it." Edd huffed. Matt squeaked, restarting his previous pace to try and satisfy both Tom and himself. Edd wrapped his arms around Matt's waist, starting to tug in an attempt to pull Matt away.

Now, normally, this would be a futile attempt, but Edd had started working out, which meant that he now had just enough strength to match Matt's. "No! He's mine! We're not hurting anyone!" Matt whined. "You're always having sex! How does that not hurt anyone?! It's unhealthy, and WHERE you two have sex is more unsanitary than anything!" Edd argued. "We don't make love THAT MUCH! And where we make it isn't unsanitary!" Matt whined.

"Really? So, doing this in the kitchen isn't unsanitary?"

"How could it be?"

"You've had sex on the stove, on the kitchen table, on the countertops, you've even had sex in the refrigerator! WHICH HOLDS OUR FOOD!" Edd shouted. Matt rolled his eyes, still thrusting despite Edd's tugging. While they argued, Tom was a high pitched, moaning mess, loving the feeling of the added pressure when Matt thrust in farther to resist Edd's tugs. "Mattie...! More!" Tom whined, his blush spreading down to his stomach. "Listen to him, Edd! He needs release!" Matt whimpered, looking back at Edd.

Edd, feeling empathetic for Tom, groaned, letting go of Matt and walking off to pick the groceries back up. "How long have you two been going at it?" Edd asked, deciding to try and create casual conversation, since Matt usually slowed his pace after being confronted during the act. No one knew why.

"Four... maybe five...? Hours." Matt replied. "Please tell me you had intermissions." Edd sighed. "Of course! Tom's stamina isn't THAT good!" Matt laughed. "Hey!" Tom whined, gasping and moaning as Matt hit his prostate to shut him up. "Wow, he really can moan." Edd hummed, sitting on the second couch and watching Matt's slow pace with interest. "It looks so weird from the other side of things." Edd commented. "You think so? I think it looks hot." Matt replied, stopping and lying still on Tom's stomach.

"This is torture!" Tom growled. "Oh please, you act like having a 7 inch cock up your ass is the most awful thing in the world." Edd scoffed. "It's not! I just... I need to cum..." Tom whimpered. "You think I don't?" Matt chuckled. Matt then pulled out, crawling onto the floor on his hands and knees. "Come on. Get back at me." Matt hummed, yelping as Tom jumped on him, starting almost instantly. "You're a dog." Edd chuckled, wincing slightly as Tom bit the back of Matt's neck.

"I'm a man, who needs to cum." Tom replied, his voice slightly muffled.

Edd smirked, rolling his eyes and looking around, freezing as he caught sight of a red light in his peripherals. Someone had been recording them. And only because Edd had left the door open. "Took you long enough to notice." a voice chuckled. Edd turned to find Eduardo and Mark standing in the doorway, both snickering with slight blushes. "Eduardo, I swear, if you use that to blackmail us-" "Oh, we're going to use it." Mark interrupted. "Please do~ Then all of London will know about the magnificent love Tom and I make~" Matt sighed, moaning loudly before sighing as he came.

Tom grunted, moving his body closer to Matt's and speeding up, sighing as he finally finished, still thrusting as he rode out his orgasm. "You're welcome, for our beautiful finish. If you don't mind, could you send us a copy? We've been meaning to make a sex tape for a while." Matt requested. Mark walked off, no type of emotion on his face. Eduardo pursed his lips, ending the recording and following Mark.

"Aww! But I wanted that tape!" Matt whined. "Don't worry, babe. We can make our own, and it'll be even more arousing to watch~" Tom promised.

Edd shut the door, shaking his head in amusement. "You two, I swear. You're killing me with your antics." Edd chuckled. "No need to thank us." Tom replied. "You're welcome!" Matt added. "Whatever, you rabbits!" Edd shouted as he walked off to his room.

"Same time tomorrow?" Matt asked. "In Edd's room?" he specified.

"It's the only place we haven't destroyed yet."


End file.
